


SORE WA CHIGAU YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

by SanjixFarron



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Sore wa chigau yo, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanjixFarron/pseuds/SanjixFarron
Summary: It simple, SORE WA CHIGAU YO!





	SORE WA CHIGAU YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"SORE WA CHIGAU YO!" naegi shouted  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO! Tell them naegi" togami replied  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO! Donut are gr8" Aoi replied  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO!" Celestai replied  
SORE WA CHIGAU YO! I am a cute girl and definitely not a trap" Chiriro replied  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO!" mondo replied  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO! THIS IS NOT ALLOW IN THE SCHOOL ENVIORMENT" ishimaru replied  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO YOU IDIOT AND SHUT THE HELL UP" Kirigiri screamed,  
********  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO! LEAVE MY OJ ALONE" Hajime Shouted  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO! HOPE BAGELS ARE BETTER" Nagito replied  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT IM NOT A SHOTA" Fuyuhiko replied  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO! MY FOUR DARK DEVAS WILL KILL YOU ALL" Gundham replied  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO! FUYUHIKO WONT BE KILLED BY THE LIKES OF YOU" Peko replied to gundham  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO! GUNDHAM CAN DO WHATEVER HE WANTS" Sonia replied to peko  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO! DONT LET GUNDHAM FOOL YOU SONIA" Soda replied to Sonia  
"Guys please stop, it getting annoying" chiaki said sweetly  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO! THIS IS FUN" Ibuki shouted, she wanted to join in the fun  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO! I-I-I don't think so" Mikan replied  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO YOU TRASHY PIG"" hiyoko replied to mikan  
"Shut up guys, we wont caught the murder like this!" Chiaki said again  
***********  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO!" Shuichi shouted  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO! DO ROBOT HAVE DICKS" Ouma replied  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO! OFCOURSE NOT IDIOT" Kiibo replied to ouma  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO! I CAN MAKE YOU ONE" Iruma shouted at kiibo  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO! THANK YOU PIGLET" Ouma replied to iruma  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO!" Kayayayayayayayayaayayayayayayayayayayayaayayayayayayayayayayayayayaayayayde replied  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO! ITS MAGICCCCC" Himiko shouted  
"Please. let stop this" kirumi ask  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO GONTA GENTELMEN" precious boi gonta shouted  
"Stop this at once" Maki said loudly, pulling a knife from her pocket  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO IT OBVIOUS MAKI IS THE KILLER" Ouma said  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO! MAKI-ROLL WILL NEVER DO THAT" Kaito replied a g a in  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO! LADIES WILL NEVER COMMIT A ACT THAT DEGENERATE MALES DOES" Tenko said  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO! AUTA SAID I SHOULD DO THIS" Angie said  
"SORE WA CHIGAU YO! HOW LOVELY! YOU HUMANS WAS TRUELY WONDERFUL" kiyo said  
"SHUT UP OR I'M KILLING ALL OF YOU" Maki shouted

 

_**why did I do this. I'm in my scince lesson and we're using the computer for two 50 min lesson so I wrote this, just w h y. its 11:33 and I started around after 10:30, h e l p m e p l s s s** _


End file.
